masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdmiralPedro1stFleet
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unknown Creature page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 14:13, 22 June 2010 Remember to sign your posts! Hey there, just a quick heads up: When you add to a talk page, it won't automatically add who contributed what after every edit. What you see is what you get with talk pages, for the most part. To help people figure out who is saying what, you should remember to sign your posts at the end. Simply add 4 tildes to the end of your post, like this: ~~~~ If you don't know how to make a tilde: On a standard US 101 key keyboard, just hold shift and press the key immediately to the left of the "1" key. Alternatively, there's a "signature" button right at the top of the edit window that'll add the 4 tildes for you. That's all I got. Thanks!(4 tildes here->) Dammej 03:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Creating Articles Please note when creating articles that for new sections, level two headlines are preferred, as opposed to the level three that you have been using. In addition, please refrain from excess spacing. One space between sections is plenty. Finally, please remember to add categories to new articles, as opposed to leaving them uncategorized, and to place 'Pictures Wanted' tags into imageless articles where applicable (and all the articles you created were applicable). Thanks, SpartHawg948 20:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Adding on to what Spart stated earlier, using level two headlines, instead of , is preferred when creating new sections. Also since you seem to be catching all the enemies I missed, please put the tempaltes and in all new articles, if you are copying the code, then remove the T|. Also for any ME2 enemies, use the template, again if copying just remove the T| and fill in all the necessary data. These tempaltes just help bring attention to them to get improvements. :Also the reason I have been removing pictures is that they are of very low quality, I could count the pixles on one, and I am assuming you are using YouTube or Google for images. If that is the case, and please correct me if I am wrong, but those aren't the best places to get images, direct screenshots are the best and always produce superior results. Finally there is no reason for an "Overview" section in any enemy article. Overviews really aren't needed as most of them will contain plot info that will be better to just put under a spoiler tag. I'm just trying to help. :Finally as Spart has already stated, good work so far. Lancer1289 22:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Addendum: As youseem to be using thumbs to insert images, they really aren't necessary. Using the code to imput the image without a thumb, both looks cleaner, and is more frequenty used on this wiki. :: ::The above code will insert an image called imagename.jpg, (change the name of course), put it on the right side of the screen, make it 180 pixles, and when you put the mouse over it, it will say The Citadel. ::Captions are only used in a handful of places here and I am assuming that you didn't know the code without a thumbnail, so here it is. Again just trying to help. Lancer1289 23:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I would love to help but the thing is that I have no clue how to work the templates or any of these things that you're mentioning. I can do it if I'm told how to do so. I'm good if the directions are specific AdmiralPedro1stFleet 03:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories Thanks for adding categories to pages. This helps a lot. However, be mindful that you're not adding the same category to a page that already has it. For instance, the Blood Pack Warrior page is already in Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 2), so you don't have to add it at the bottom of the page. It won't show up when editing the page, since the template, automatically includes the category on a page that uses it. It's a little confusing, I know. Rule of thumb: Check what categories the page is in before editing (they're listed at the bottom of the page). Those are the categories you should be going off of. Categories when editing aren't always displayed. Once you've confirmed that the category isn't there already, then you can add it. Dammej 23:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Need your help. As soon as I'm done with the page I will need your help to ensure correct info and to fill out a few bits and bobs as I have not gotten very far in ME: Infil yet. Mainly it seems that I'll need your help in filling out the weapon information. But there's a good chance I'll need more help later. Thanks!--Xaero Dumort 19:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Assault Captain? Hey, you posted the "Assault Captain" enemy on ME: Infiltrator. When and where is that enemy? I've played through the game but I don't remember such an enemy but you say a friend saw it? When you're outside of the facility in space fighting through all of those cerberus ppl including snipers in the towers, centurions, assault troopers etc. the enemy that is in red and white. ive seen it labeled as assault captain. i remember it distinctly. though i believe every other enemy was accounted for--AdmiralPedro1stFleet (talk) 18:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Found Assault Captain. Comm Relay Section 4. Another enemy simply labeled Trooper is present too. I will add it.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet (talk) 19:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) thanks for editing that mattock page someone was messing with it, I would correct it and he would change it again